Worse Than a Nightmare, Better Than a Dream
by MissHatake77
Summary: Sakura is the girl of Kakashi's desire. And he is the one she fears. He trys to be the man for her, but how could she ever accept? What's going on here? This is Kakashi/Sakura :o. I have it now so they swich points of view many times during a chapter!
1. Into Your Arms

( HEY! LOOK HERE! -- If you read this when it wasn't from Sakura's point of view, I suggest you read it again. I personally like it a lot beter this way, it makes a lot more sense and Kakashi isn't as OCC :o)

I was running…

The city lights blurred in my vision, my heart was pounding in my chest. The door ways that lined the alley whizzed by my eyes, all boarded up, closed up, no way to escape from the half mad man behind me.

"Caught you, Cherry Blossom" his voice thick and powerful. The lust tinted in his accent caused a sensation not all unlike glass fragments being poured into my ears. Like a bottle of fear was being pouring down my throat, and I was choking on it.

His strong arms closed around my small body. I tried so hard to pull away. But his vice grip prevented escape. Pushing at his chest and digging with my nails, I tried to make him let go.

Now shaking my head from side to side, I tried to prevent his lips from finding mine.

But they did anyways.

The firmness of his mouth was pushed against my pursed miniature. I could feel his hot, rough tonuge shove its way past my viced lips. I was scared. More scared than any mission I've ever been on. I couldn't believe Kakshi was doing this to me.

I couldn't do anything now. My limbs fell to my sides, useless against him.

I couldn't do anything but let him kiss me, again, and again, and again. The wet and burning uneven pressure send me reeling into oblivion. Not the blissful oblivion she had heard about from Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. But the deep senseless kind that made me shutter and try to pull away.

I didn't want this; I never had, and probably never would. Sure I've thought about it. Teenage dreams of seducing a teacher, right? But this wasn't it.

His hands pushed at my top, spreading calloused fingers over my stomach. A parched moan escaped from my lips, pardon the situation. And I instantly regreted it.

"Sakura? SAKURA?!...sakura" his voice rougher than before. Not cutting my up inside like razor blades, more like dull and rusty kitchen knives. His strong hands roughly pulling my shirt over my head, I couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp. Now I really knew where this was going.

"Sak...ra...?" He sounded frustrated, at my clothing perhaps, maybe me for not acting more co-operative. His emotions were wild and unpredictable, twisting, turning, painful and confusing. The point was, he didn't care.

Before I could respond, his mouth was hot on my neck, collar bone, everywhere accessible. The sensation unbelievable. But I opened my mouth against to scream, but he was right there again.

Rusted and drippy pipes blocked a broken door leading off the alley. It felt like Kakashi hardly had a second thought as he pushed me through it. Now instead of just tasting a nervous sweat and cherries, he got a tongue full of salty blood. A lose-lose situation.

Falling fast, I spread my hands around trying to grab something in the dark, cold room. Opening my eyes for the first time in minutes, I could see my attacker. His spiky hair and lithe muscular body barely noticeable in the room. The room lit by a single red light bulb in the corner. So there wasn't much light in general.

Cracking my back against the concrete wall, I felt a yelp of pain escape my bruised lips.

This isn't happening. This must be a dream.

"_Kak..Kakas…Kakashi…"_

But it was happening. My former sensei had cornered my like a rat. Stalked me like a piece of prey. And in one swift blow, brought it down.

Slamming and locking the broken door Kakashi, he reached up to grab the door frame to hang his head down against the wood.

Crumped now, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Isn't that something that happens before you die? Is what he's going to do to me worse than dying?

I wasn't sure.


	2. A Twist in My Story

(Hey! If your reading this, and you read the first chapter before it was from Sakura's point of view, go back and read it! I almost fixed that shitty chapter :o) (also, I didn't add the part when he took his mask down, Just assume he did, kay? :o)

_**A Twist in My Story**_

Sakura crouched, more like slumped, against the wall. She willed herself to become invisible. To be able to escape the room unnoticed by the man hanging against the doorframe.

At least that was the feeling I was getting.

When did fantasy become reality for me? When did I decide that I should go for it, hope she felt that same way. And damn that if she didn't. why couldn't I be more compassionate to this girl? Woman?

I couldn't be sure. When she had been my student it had been easier. I didn't have to focus anywhere near her. It had always proved helpful that I had Sasuke to teach.

That bastard.

How could he do those things to Sakura? Be so heartless? Break her heart over and over again?

I could hear her whimper. I could see her shivering.

And I'm sure it wasn't from the temperature.

Why was I being like this? I was acting towards her. I could hear her fractured sobs, and I knew I was making her cry from it.

I started to cross the room and instantly I saw her head snap up from the floor. I had to idea I had instilled so much fear in her.

As I crouched next to her, I felt her start to full on shake. I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around her. Trying to make her fee safe, loved. And she looked at me with those glistening emerald eyes. Her face wet with tears. I reached up with my left hand to cradle her face, to thumb away her tears.

I could still feel her body's reaction to me. But I couldn't stop. My fingers spread and clasped at the nape of her neck. I stared into her eyes again. The fear still there, but muted behind something that I like a lot more. Confusion.

At least if she's confused about what's happening she isn't scared to death anymore.

And I was going to fix the confusion too. Leaning in closer and gently pulling her head up slightly I felt us connect.

The tenderness of her lips surprised me. Had they been like that only minutes ago? Damn it. That had probably been her first kiss. I wasn't going to take anything else from her without her permission. Wasn't she supposed to still be a virgin? I should ask about that. Make sure I don't make her cry again.

What's wrong with me?

I felt her try to pull away, and I let her. No use in forcing anything. The shaking was hardly a quiver now. I was doing something right. And I wasn't about to screw that up too.

I wasn't about to stop. I pushed in for another kiss. Careful not to crush her, I twisted her position and mine so we were facing each other. I cautiously pushed my tongue against the seam of her mouth. Letting her decide this time what was going on.

I felt her decision after few moments, it was hardly instant. But that was definitely expected. It was more unsure that I could've anticipated. She hardly opened her mouth a centimeter. And that's all I needed.


	3. Walk on Water or Drown

(Okay, third chapter. I like this story :o, and I like writing it. So I update pretty fast… with annoyingly short chapters! Sorry. Please r&r anyways. the reason they are so short is cuz of switching between Kakashi and Sakura, Bad reason? sorry :o)

_**Walk on Water or Drown**_

I didn't know what to do. I had no fucking idea. Here was Kakashi- the sensei of team 7. My sensei. After Sasuke had come back a few years ago it was like everyone pretended nothing had happened. Better to forget, right? Wrong.

What was it about Sasuke that had drawn me in? I couldn't recall the reasons. Maybe it was his hair? His cold attitude? The way he dominated over everyone? He was the only one I'd ever wanted. The only one I'd ever loved. The only I'd ever wanted to love. Maybe it was the way that I was so sure that feelings that strong couldn't be one way.

But for a long as I've known him they have been.

And now, the one guy I'd never thought about more than a few days is the one who's holding me in his arms. The one who I'm so scared of.

The one who I feel the most comfortable next to.

What was happening now? I felt him tenderly flip me onto his lap so both of my legs hung over one side of his body. My torso twisted in such a way that I was facing him in a sense. And that was all I needed.

Just minutes ago I had been exiting a quiet tea shop, trying to make my way home. Through a shortcut, of course. And that's how he found me. He must've been following me. There's no way that he would have just been there.

And I was so scared. I still am, but it's different now. Or is it? What am I doing? Sitting in what I assume to be a basement apartment, sitting on Kakashi's lap with his hands in my hair and his lips on mine.

How could I be here now. Outside he was going to hurt me. He was going to try and take something away from me. Now I was sitting her feeling his tongue brush against the corner of my mouth. Softly asking, not roughly commanding.

Oh my Kami. What do I do? How much do I open my mouth? Where do I put _my_ tongue?! All these question! I should've paid more attention when Ino would talk about her experiences! Eh… that wouldn't have been a good idea either.

I didn't know what I was doing. And that was a problem. What would Kakashi think? He's probably with so many women. Women prettier than me, bustier than me, better this kissing thing than me!

Oh Kami, he's doing it again. I felt his tongue flick against my lips again. I did the only thing I could. I opened my mouth, but hardly any. Just in case that what he was doing wasn't asking what I thought.

I almost exploded.

He was hot in my mouth. His tongue found mine and brushed against it. So different from 9 minutes ago. I was shot with fear again. What was happening? Why was a letting it happen? How could I let this happen? How did I like this? I couldn't think about him like this. Is wasn't going to work. I couldn't fall for Kakashi.

No. No. No. No. NO!

I tilted my head right. He tilted right too. I didn't know what I was doing, but he sure as hell did. And I just went along with whatever. He pushed and rubbed against my taste buds, I fought back.

Hey, this wasn't as hard as I thought. But just as I thought I was getting a hang of it. Kakashi spoke up. "Sakura, is this what you want? Me? I thought you were smarter,"

That stung. All my life I've had people calling me ugly, big forehead, fat, stupid, and lazy just to name a few. And I was fucking sick of it. I hated hearing one disregard me as just another stupid girl, with stupid thoughts and stupid ideas. I was more than that.

I pushed my chest against his, my right cheek to his, my fingers reaching for his face. "Shut up." I made sure to breathe heavy in his ear. That's what people do right? Kami. No idea.


End file.
